


First Impressions

by fictionalfix



Category: Emma - Jane Austen, Mansfield Park - Jane Austen, Northanger Abbey - Jane Austen, Persuasion - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalfix/pseuds/fictionalfix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where the Austen heroines live in the same residence hall and, upon discovering the astronomical coincidence that all six of them met their respective well-to-do fiancees under such similar circumstances, befriend one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> My first ongoing work so bear with me while I figure out where writing fits into my schedule.

What a mistake it had been, applying for the RA job without signing up to be an Orientation Leader as well. OLs were given schedules packed with specified, engaging, ostensibly fun activities, and partners with whom to lead their orientation groups (not to mention a foothold in the freshman class, some of whom would inevitably be assigned to her hall). All the RAs received was a roster and responsibilities for distributing paperwork. Hardly the most endearing introduction she could make. That left all the icebreaking and elbow-rubbing up to Anne alone, and that had never really been her strong suit. It certainly wasn't why she became an RA in the first place.  
Not to mention the boredom of waiting for classes to resume. A few acquaintances but no friends had signed up as OLs, so Anne didn't have any fellow upperclassmen to keep her company while she decorated (unpacking was long since finished, followed by meticulous arranging and rearranging, for want of anything better to do), or vent to about which professors she dreaded having again, or wax nostalgic about moving into the dorms for the very last time, or anything at all to distract her from this ungodly heat. The residence halls had been reopened only a few days prior, when all RAs for the semester were required to return to campus, so the air conditioning had had very little time to work its magic - where it worked at all.  
Orientating would have been a nice distraction. All it took was a basic knowledge of the campus (three years' experience: check) and reasonable people/social skills (reluctant check). This year's OLs had no shortage of energy and enthusiasm, so maybe they could've used Anne's quiet listening skills to reach out to the more reluctant newcomers. But it was too late to sign up, and after all, it wouldn't be too long before classes started and there was at least something to do again.

There was so much to do, Catherine was starting to look forward to classes as a relaxing break from the frenzy of orientation. Everyone in her orientation group was nice, especially the orientation leaders, who doted on her so sincerely it felt as if she had older siblings for the first time in her life. Henry, reluctant as ever to make new friends when he had perfectly good ones on hand, had been disappointed that they were assigned to different groups. She'd reminded him that the whole purpose of orientation was to meet new people, and if he didn't like the ones given to him, he would have plenty of time to ignore them between now and graduation. He flatly denied that, saying the purpose of orientation was to send the students rushing from mandatory activity to mandatory activity back and forth across campus until they could remember where all the buildings were - or in her case, just the library.  
It was true that she was fond of libraries, but fiction was her forte, and the school's was research-oriented (as befits an academic institution, she had to remind herself solemnly, though in her heart disappointed) and brimming with non-fiction. Fortunately, since it was a state school, students could freely request materials from any other college library in the state, letting her enjoy the same sizable selection she could have at a more luxurious private institution.  
...Provided curricular readings left her any time to take advantage of it.


End file.
